riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
United Alliance of Free Mjolnians
Founded after the end of the Reclaimation War, and the fragmentation of the Reclaimers, the UAFM rests in the western sector of the galaxy, with several enclaves scattered throughout. With the fall of the Empire, the newly founded faction has become one of the strongest factions in Mjolnir, thanks to it's technology, which remains unparalleled by the rest of the galaxy, and it's military, many members who are veterans of the War. History Like the Dominion, the origins of the United Alliance of Free Mjolnians was founded soon after the end of the Reclaimation War. Even against the common enemy of the Empire, the majority of Mjolnian natives bear a fierce hatred of the depravities of the Travesti. It was only a matter of time until the tremulous coalition of nonhuman nations turned against each other. It is a testament to the diplomatic ability of the alien species known as the Mi-Go that the Reclaimers speared through to the heart of Imperial Space intact. Which meant that the aftermath of the Battle of Homeworld, where the Mi-Go withdrew from the Mjolnir Galaxy altogether, presented a problem for the ball of tension that was the Reclaimer armada. The Massacre at Sinner's Plains, in the Northern Theater, was the straw that finally broke the camel's back. The casualties infighting that followed has been estimated to exceed that of the entire War, allowing the forces of the Northern Coalition (Which later formed the basis of NEDA) to retake the world of Gaia. All around the Galaxy, similar phenomena occurred. The aftermath of such widespread chaos led the Travesti to a full retreat back to eastern territory, and there they have remained since. Only the members of the now-defuct Reclaimers were left. But what would they do now? On the one hand, they had won. The Empire was shattered. The majority of human nations were no longer held together by the fascist authority of the Longfellow Regime. But what then? Though they still had a majority of their mighty army at their disposal, a full crusade of extermination would prove too costly. And besides, many factions were simply too tired of the mindless slaughter. Eventually, the leaders of the remaining Reclaimer races came to an accord: They would rebuild, and in time, prosper. But never again would they be threatened by an alien power, Human or otherwise. The Reclaimers were no more, but the interspecies alliances that it had birthed would remain strong. Thus, in the vast darkness of the cosmos, amidst the ruins of the once-mighty Empire, the United Alliance of Free Mjolnians was born. The newly-founded Alliance was eager to prove it's place in Galactic politics. Numerous emissaries were sent across the Galaxy even as they themselves began anew. Many Humancentric factions were hesistant, even hostile, towards this newfound show of goodwill. However, some, especially on worlds were unofficial alliances were struck in order to fend of the ravenous Travesti, were cautiously accepted. Once their honest actions had been verified, Alliance aid was accepted, where their enormous technological advantage proved helpful in rebuilding attempts. It is almost certain that these acts of charity led to a relatively peaceful integration into the North-Eastern Defence Act, despite the Reclamation War having occurred a mere six years ago. Government The core leadership of the UAFM remains not unlike the leadership structure of the Reclaimers (Excluding, of course, the Mi-Go), with the Inner Circle, or the Empyrean Council, comprising of members from the Seraphim, Tzeenosaurs, Faenix, and Jhaedorpa. The Council decides of overall politics of the Alliance, military, diplomatic, or economical, and always has the final say in all matters. The individuals comprising the Council are as follows: The Holiness Metaphrendiel the Branded The ArchKleric Metaphrendiel acts as both representative and spiritual leader of the Seraphim race. Due to the large role the Seraphim played during the War, as well as being one of the first of the Reclaimer subfactions to reach an accord with human forces, it's generally agreed that Metaphrendiel acts as the unofficial leader of the Council. The ArchKleric himself, however, dislikes the political position of a Councilor, preferring the quiet life of contemplating the Universe that most Seraphic religious leaders do. For the most part, he acts as a mouthpiece for the Worldships, the true leaders of the Seraphim race. Xixi Aradakhan Han Zaxkis Most senior of the Faenix Matriarchs, Xixi is widely revered by her people for her wisdom. Over three centuries old, she has seen the Faenix from a peaceful, primitive culture, into a race of vicious revolutionaries, desperate for survival at any cost. She seeks to help her race retrace it's pacifistic roots, though the tremulous state of the Galaxy at present has done much to impede her. Patient, motherly, and wise, Xixi acts as the voice of reason of the council, keeping the clashing personalities of the Council in check. Variag var Tryassick The eldest member of Clan Tryassick, Variag was selected by his nephew, Warmaster Rodrig von Tryassick, to represent the Kine-Tzeenoat in the Alliance. While wise and well-spoken by Tzeenosaur standards, Variag finds himself having little patience for politics. He dislikes the cautious diplomacy many other Alliance members use, and many a loud argument has been started by his blunt, loud words. Despite his distaste for this peaceful era, Variag is nevertheless extremely loyal to his people, and by extension, the Alliance, and always has it's best interests at heart. He knows the peace cannot last forever, and when war finally comes, he will be the first to the front lines. Hrtgrotgrha/Ironbark Despite their major role in many of the War's fronts, the Jhaedorpa are often overlooked by many of the Galaxy's great powers. While Seraphim, Travesti, and Tzeenosaur alike are remembered for their long, bloody sieges and devastating war effort, the race of ape-like creatures, uplifted by the Mi-Go, tended to be used as scouts, despite their enormous strength. As a result, Hrtgrotgrha/Ironbark has a tendency to be a tad jingoistic in matters of the state, acting only when it benefits his people. Because of his gruff personality, Hrtgrotgrha/Ironbark tends to start most of the arguments around the council. He has also called for further expansion of the Alliance's borders numerous times, despite the alliance with the Northern nations. Petyr Helstromm Many foreign ambassadors are often surprised to see a Human representative on the Empyrean Council, yet alone one among the 'Big Five'. Truth be told, Petyr Helstromm's position is hardly surprising, when one considers the iron-fisted government of the former Empire. Helstromm was a Marshall of one of Mjolnir's rimworlds, a dirt-poor Agri-Planet that was nevertheless heavily oppressed by the local Imperial System-Prince. When the Reclaimers arrived, Helstromm surrendered to the Reclaimer commanders to prevent massive loss of life. He also had a hand in convincing additional planets, mostly those likewise oppressed by the Empire, to cede to the invading forces. Stubborn and down-to-earth, Petyr often finds himself as a deciding factor on the council, between the peaceful voices of Metaphrendiel and Xixi, and the more aggressive opinions of Hrtgrotgrha/Ironbark and Variag. In his humble opinion, the Reclaimers were the best damn thing to happen to the Galaxy, clearing away the heavy handed influence of the Empire and giving the forgotten rimworlds a voice on the Galactic stage. Additional subcommittees and ministers exist immediately under the Empyrean Council, though their roles are relatively small in the overall design. Most them answer only to one member of the Council, existing mainly as an advisory role. In addition, the combined intellects of the Worldships can be considers an additional, unofficial, governmental body. Territory The United Alliance occupies one of the vastest areas of space in the Galaxy, spanning just slightly more than a thousand light-years. It occupies much of the former Empire and Hydra territories, as well as overlapping into several of NEDA's clients. In addition, numerous enclaves exist in both unclaimed 'Wild' space, as well as in Northern territory. A large percentage (Over 40%) of the Alliances population live aboard the massive Seraphim Worldships. The Worldships are the largest hyperspace-capable ships in the Galaxy, the only reason they are not classified as Space Stations being due to their mobility. The largest, Light-of-the-Lost, being as big as a standard solar system, such as Kars, and is the most heavily defended structure in the sector. The remaining population live on the numerous planets that make up Alliance space. Most are not too dissimilar to your average Urban Centre, roughly half the landmass consisting of cities, while the rest of the world functioning as agricultural, ecological, or other purposes. Other worlds are fully devoted as reservations to displaced animal species, or planetary-scale mining, among others. While not as well-protected as the Worldships, these worlds are nevertheless regularly patrolled by the Alliance fleet. Alliance retribution is swift and merciless. Raiders often find their plunder is more trouble then it's worth. Culture Compared to more liberal nations such as the New Ossyrian Republic, one could be forgiven to think that the UAFM is overly-Authoritarian, even Militaristic. Heavy taxation on foreign trade prevent many but the wealthiest Trade Corporations from prospering far, and population centers are heavily monitored, which while providing unparalleled security, also ensures privacy is a hard thing to come by. Several freedoms taken for granted by other members of NEDA are also heavily restricted, even banned. However, being a citizen is not without it's advantages. Aboard the Worldships, crime and poverty literally does not exist. The facilities aboard a Worldship is capable of catering to almost any citizen's needs. Alliance medical research has essentially eliminated most known diseases, and the average lifespan of a Mjolnian has tripled. Humans, one of the least long-lived of known sapient species, live to at least 200. Other species are estimated to have even greater lifespans. Which is not to say Worldships are limited to strictly utilitarian functions, of course. Sprawling Entertainment Facilities exist aboard the Worldship, specifically design to cater to even the most obscure of pleasures. The UA has done much to encourage it's ludicrous entertainment industry. Artists and poets can find flourishing careers here, where other, more militaristic nations might shun them. Some pleasures that might be considered depraved, or even forbidden, can be found within the UA should you look for it, within reason, of course. It's estimated that at least 15% of the Galaxy's pornography may stem from aboard the Alliance's Worldships alone. Racism and Bigotry is considered a Capital Offense in the Alliance. Unsurprising, of course, given the Reclaimer's roots as victims of species-wide genocide. Additionally, great steps have been taken to ensure Cultural and Religious tolerance, as well. Despite the strong influence of the Seraphim Religion, no official state religion exist, and foreigners are free, even encouraged, to practice their own native beliefs. It is the unspoken truth that almost all of the United Alliance's daily procedures are overseen by artificial intelligences. The Worldship AIs, or 'Ascended Intellects', as they prefer, are amongst the most advanced programs to exist in the Galaxy, and perhaps one of the few Class-5 AIs to have ever existed. Each Worldship could almost be considered deities unto themselves, having complete control over every and all proceedings within themselves. Within the Worldships, the AIs are essentially omniscient. Besides the Worldships, numerous other A.I programs function within UAFM society. Most Class-1 and 2 A.Is tend to be little more than extensions of the Worldships, self-running systems that see to more trivial needs that function semi-independently from the Worldship itself. Artificial Intelligences of Class-3 and above however, that is, A.Is that have achieved true sapience, are considered full citizens of the United Alliance themselves. While many of these 'Free A.Is' are programs created by the Worldminds and given full autonomy, the cybernetic population also include migrants from Factory and Automaton. Additionally, Class-2 A.Is occasionally achieve self-awareness independently, though such unique cases are a rarity. Military Security Category:Factions